


Jamie the Needy Baby

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: #lee!jj, #switch!chase, #switch!jackie, #ticklefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jamie was in a pretty big lee mood. So, he continuously bothers Jackie, in order to get tickles. Soon, more tickle fights ensue.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/jse egos
Kudos: 6





	Jamie the Needy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story is a little shorter than usual. I ran out of ideas to make it longer, so...
> 
> Oh well! Hope you like it anyway!

Once in a while, Jamie will fall into a lee mood. It usually started with a playful attitude, and turned into a lee mood rather quickly. Jamie has never really told anyone about these moods before. They were a little new to him. He's felt many ler moods over the years, but rarely any lee moods...Perhaps they fell under the same category? Today however, Jamie's lee mood was rather strong. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake off the urge to be tickled by someone. So, he decided to give in and do something about it. But first, he had to wait for the right moment...

Jamie and Jackie were hanging out in the living room. Jackie was reading a Marvel comic while sitting on the sofa, while Jamie was reading a novel on the couch. Jackie looked quite calm and content while reading. Jamie didn't wanna go right into the begging for tickles, fearing he may scare the man away. Jamie blieved that tickling was to be earned, not asked for. So, he decided to start out by being annoying. 

Jamie placed his bookmark into his book and closed it, placing it on the couch. He sat up and walked behind the sofa, to look at what page he was on. 

"What's up?" Jackie asked. 

'I'm bored.' Jamie complained, bending down onto his knees to rest his hands on the sofa hand rest. 

"...okay. What am I supposed to do about that?" Jackie asked. 

'Entertain me.' Jamie suggested. 

"Nah...go find something else to do." Jackie told him. Jamie let out a sigh and rested his head on the hand rest. It didn't take long for Jamie to think of another way to annoy him. After a couple more minutes of waiting, Jamie decided to strike. He started with a few pokes to his shoulder. 

*poke*...*poke*...*poke*

This did nothing. Perhaps a few more? 

*poke*...*poke, poke*...*poke*

"Why?" Jackie asked, growing slightly annoyed. 

'entertain me.' Jamie ordered. 

"I'm not your servant." Jackie replied, flipping the page. 

Jamie let out a groan and resumed the poking. 

*poke*...*poke*, *poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke*-

Jackie rolled up his comic book and lightly bonked Jamie's head with it. Jamie giggled and smiled at the reaction. 

"Stop it." Jackie ordered, before unrolling his comic book and opening it back up. Jamie, happy to be succeeding so far, smirked and moved his right hand in front of Jackie's face: 'no.' Jamie signed. Jackie decided to try and ignore him. And so, the poking continued...

*poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke*...Jamie let a smirk grow onto his lips as he added his left hand into the poking. 

*poke*, *poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke*...*poke, *poke*...*poke, poke, poke, poke*

Next, Jamie poked the side of his head. *poke*, *poke*...Jackie lowered his comic book and stared into the abyss in front of him, growing more and more annoyed. 

Jamie crawled in front of Jackie with an innocent smile. 'Play with me.' Jamie ordered. 

"No. Now stop poking me." Jackie replied through his teeth. 

Jamie groaned and looked up to the ceiling. "Why not?" Jamie asked. 

"Because you're annoying me!" Jackie replied. 

'Good. Then it's working.' Jamie said with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Jackie rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested." Jackie told him. 

Jamie narrowed his eyes. That was a lie, if he's ever heard one. So, Jamie continued his poking. 

*poke*, *poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke*... 

Jackie dropped his arms and comic, in pure, reoccurring annoyance. 

*poke*, *poke*...*poke*, *poke*, *poke, poke* *poke, poke, pokepoke poke-* 

"That's it. COME HERE, YA LITTLE-" Jackie said, drifting off before scooping Jamie up under the arms and pulling him onto his lap. With Jamie now in his grasp, Jackie started clawing at Jamie's stomach, sides, and digging into Jamie's hips. Jamie bursted into silent laughter and started wiggling and squirming back and forth. "Is this what you wanted? Did you want tickles? Is that it?" Jackie teased with a smile, still slightly annoyed from all the poking. 

Jamie nodded his head amidst the tickles and happily laughed in Jackie's lap. 

"Well, you're getting what you wanted now! And since I'm here..." Jackie said, before beginning to poke Jamie absolutely everywhere on his upper body. "How about a little revenge while I'm at it?" Jackie finished, poking Jamie as revenge for his constant poking. 

'No!' Jamie signed, struggling to sign while being tickled. 

"No? But, you asked for this! You should've thought of what you were getting yourself into, before you started annoying this monster." Jackie teased. 

'Monster?!' Jamie signed, starting to grow nervous of what Jackie was planning. 

"Ooooh yes! You've awakened a VERY hungry beast!" Jackie started, before undoing a couple buttons on the bottom of Jamie's vest. "And do you know what this beast is hungry for?" Jackie asked, now undoing the lower part of Jackie's shirt. 

'...What?' Jamie asked, after a bit of nervous waiting. 

Jackie lifted up Jamie's shirt, and bent his fingers into claw shapes. "This delicious tummy! Arrawrawrawrawr!" Jackie started. He began making rawring noises, while clawing and wiggling his fingers all over his bare tummy. Jamie's eyes widened as a wide toothy grin showed itself. He began wiggling and squirming around absolutely everywhere! Unfortunately, this wasn't helping anything because the claws were only getting access to more ticklish spots on his body! 

"AARAWRAWRAWR! ARAWRAWRAWRAWRAWRARAWRAWR! Feel the vengeance of the EVIL BEAST! ARAWRAWRAWRAWR!" Jackie teased, using his 'claws' to 'maul' the man like a ferocious bear. 

"What's all the commotion in here?" Someone said, walking in. Jackie paused his tickling for a moment, and looked up: It was Chase. 

"I'm a bear, trying to get myself some dinner! and Jamie is my dinner. ARAWRAWRAWRAWR!" Jackie explained, resuming his bear acting. 

Chase giggled and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?" Jackie asked, pausing his acting again. 

"You sound like Mr. Krabs..." Chase told him. 

"I sound like Mr. Krabs?" Jackie clarified. Chase nodded. In an act of clarification, Jackie leaned his head in towards Jamie. "Do I sound like Mr. Krabs to you?" Jackie asked, putting his hands on his hips dramatically. 

Jamie nodded his head yes in response. Jackie smirked as an idea came to his head. 

"Well! I suppose I should start clawing you like one as well!" Jackie declared, shaping his hands like claws, and digging his 'claw' hands into Jamie's sides and hips. 

Jamie's eyes widened before squeezing shut as his laughter and squirming started up all over again. 

"AAAARG arg arg arg arg arg! Spongebob! Stop yer movin'! I'm tryin' t'tickle ya here!" Jackie teased, using his best Mr. Krabs impression to further tease the man. 

Chase bursted out laughing! The Mr. Krabs voice was both very accurate, and also very funny! "Who knew these hardy claws could be used fer more, than just MONEY, MONEY MONEYMONEYMONEY?!" Jackie teased further. 

Jackie couldn't help but notice that Chase was still laughing. So, he decided to take advantage of it! "Squidward! Why are ya laughin' there, my boy? Is someone ticklin' ya too?" Jackie asked in his Mr. Krabs voice. 

"Why am I Squidward?! Why can't Jamie be Squidward?" Chase asked. Jackie narrowed his eyes and lifted the man off of him, before placing him down and moving onto Chase. 

"Because IIII choose who shall be Squidward, and who shall be Spongebob!" Jackie argued, walking closer to him. 

"Buhuhut I dohohon't wahahan't toho be Squihidwahahard!" Chase said, his giggling growing louder and more frequent, the closer Jackie got to him. 

"Well, ain't this a sad day..." Jackie (Mr. Krabs) said, stopping and putting his hands on his hips. "The poor man doesn't wanna be Squidward! Well my boy, yer gonna have to learn de truth about life." Jackie said, before digging his 'claws' into Chase's ribs. 

"WAAhahahaha! WAHAHAHAHAIT!" Chase bursted out, doubling over to get the 'claws' away. 

"No one can change who ya truly are, whether ya like it er not! Now, III have the eyes of an eagle, ma boy, and I can recognize a man such as yourself, from many miles away! Wanna know how?" Jackie teased in his Mr. Krabs voice, as he tickled up and down his ribs. Chase was too busy laughing to even respond to him! "Well, that's easy! Yer blue," Mr Krabs (Jackie) started, poking the man on the stomach.

"EEEHEHE!" Chase reacted.

"Ya gotta brown shirt with de collar as well," Jackie added, wiggling a couple fingers on the back of his neck for a few seconds, before resuming his clawing. 

"EEEEEK! Dohohon't!" Chase reacted, scrunching his neck for a few seconds. 

"You gotta big nose," Jackie mentioned, giving Chase's nose a little *boop* with his finger. "And, yer de most handsome man that III've ever seen!" Jackie finished before massaging his ab muscles with his fingers. 

"BAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT MY AHAHAHABS! STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT!" Chase laughed. 

"But it's true! Ya can't deny de truth there boy!" Jackie teased, still talking in his Mr. Krabs voice. 

Chase, unable to take much more, decided to risk more tickles and tickle Jackie back. Jackie's Mr. Krabs facade completely dropped, before his laughter completely took over instead. 

"What- AAAAAH! NAAHAHAHAHAHA! CHAHAHAHASE!" Jackie reacted, bursting into laughter. 

"What's wrong? Is the 'handsome' man getting revenge on you?" Chase asked, giving him the duck lips to imitate handsome squidward's lips for a second. 

"YEHEHEHEHES!" Jackie replied. 

"Hey! You brought this upon yourself. I'm just finishing it." Chase reminded him. "Now: Let's see how useful these 'claws' really are." Chase declared, before attempting the clawing method Jackie previously used on him. 

"OhohOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAD! THIHIHIS IHIS WOHOHOHORSE THAHAHAN IHIHI THOHOHOHOUGHT!" Chase shouted, throwing his head back and letting every single laugh out of his lungs. 

"See how ticklish it was?! It's surprising how ticklish these claws can really be!" Chase reacted along with him. Chase looked towards Jamie, who looked almost...disappointed. He looked like a pouting child, who was not allowed a second cookie after supper...Chase could tell something was off...

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, stopping his tickle attack to focus on Jamie. Jamie looked up at Chase, with the most puppy dog-like eyes Chase had ever seen on a person. 

Jackie lifted his hands to sign something, but dropped them when no signs could form. 

Jackie looked at Jamie as well. "He looks...jealous." Jackie observed. 

'Tickle.' Jamie signed. Jackie's eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"Tickle? Ya, I'm tickling Jackie." Chase clarified, unsure of what Jamie was saying exactly. 

Jamie shook his head. 'I wanna be tickled too.' Jamie replied. 

"You wanna be tickled? But you were already tickled!" Chase argued. 

Jamie crossed his arms. 'But I wanna be tickled more.' Jamie argued back. 

Jackie looked at the man, but let a crooked smile grow onto his face. "Okay, I'm giving in. This is too cute." Jackie reacted, speed-walking over to Jamie, to give the man a hug. "You're so adorable." Jackie said, his words slightly muffled because of Jamie's shoulder. 

Jackie continued the hug for a couple more seconds, before deciding to claw Jamie all over his ribs. Jamie's body immediately started convulsing, and the squirming re-continued as he stood in his arms. "Is this what you wanted? Are you this desperate for some tickles?" Jackie cooed. Jamie, amidst the squirming, nodded his head to answer back. 

"Can I help?" Chase asked. 

"Of course! Come on over! I'll get the man ready." Jackie replied. Chase happily walked up and watched as Jackie sat down on the sofa and brought Jamie onto his lap. Once secure, Jackie continued the clawing and started adding some squeezing into the mix as well. "There! Go for his feet!" Jackie suggested. 

Chase smiled back and reached for a foot. When he got a hold of one of his kicking feet, Chase started untying the shoelace and removing his shoe. It didn't take long for a *plop* to be heard as the shoe hit the ground. Then, Chase started by skittering his fingers under the entire foot. 

Jamie's squirming froze for a moment. Jackie watched as a huge smile filled Jamie's features, and his head tipped right back to let out hysterics of laughter. Now, Jackie was holding onto the man rather than tickling him, and watching him squirm frantically within his grasp. He looked so happy to be tickled like this! How did they know this? Because for one, he was smiling widely through his laughter. And for two, Jamie wasn't pushing anyone away or smacking anyone in order to stop them. He was just squirming back and forth. The truth is, Jamie trusted them to tickle him to bits, and could trust that they knew when to give him the much needed breaks. 

So, Jamie let the tickling continue for 10 minutes longer. Despite Jamie's protests not to, the egos wanted to give the poor man a break. He had been exhausted, but he still wanted to keep going cause it felt really good! It was here, that promises of future tickle fights were made between the three of them.


End file.
